Natural Love
by Zerolover1865
Summary: Jacob and Nessie are in love and engaged but while things run smoothly a bump in the road hits. What if something was trying to get Nessie and prevent her from getting her happily ever after with Jacob? Will their love still come naturaly or will it fall?


**In the spirit of the Eclipse movie coming out I decided to do a Twilight fanfic. Enjoy! Xoxoxoxo**

"Nessie!" Someone's voice startled me awake. It was only Alice. I lifted my head from my pillow and glanced at my alarm clock. It was only 6:30 in the morning. It was way too early for me up.

"Renesmee Cullen get your little ass up before I get you up!" I heard Alice's threat and knew it wasn't empty. I dragged myself out of my warm king size bed and shuffled to my en suite bathroom. My bathroom was huge with a Hollywood mirror, giant Jacuzzi tub, glass shower, marble counters and it was all decorated in white and gold. I was really a lucky girl.

I stripped myself of my pajamas and pulled my hair into a bun. I turned on the water and let it run for a minute before stepping in. My body relaxed as the hot water hit my back. I let it run down my shoulders and neck for a while when I decided to wash. I used my vanilla and honey body wash that Jacob had once complimented. Jacob Black was my best friend. The only catch was he is sort of kinda a werewolf. Well him and all of my other friends but they are more like family. Jake and the pack live with us and we had to move when I was 2. We moved from Forks to Portland, Oregan. I was 2 but looked 17 and people were starting to get suspicious. The pack didn't want to leave me so they just came with us. Of course we had to buy a bigger house but Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose were happy about that.

After my shower I wrapped myself in a towel and headed back into my room to get dressed. I walked in my huge closet and scanned through the selection. After about 10 minutes of searching I finally decided on extremely tight black skinny jeans and a white tight Breaking Benjamin razor back tank. I grabbed a pair of black stiletto heels and I was off. I stood in front of my full length mirror and posed. I pulled my hair out of its previous bun and shook my hair out. My bronze curls fell past my shoulders and down my back in perfect ringlets. I had some blonde mixed in my curls but I loved it. My bangs fell in and out of my face perfectly and had the perfect volume and shine. I ran my hands through my hair for extra volume and sprayed my body with my body spray that matched my body wash. With that I checked myself out one more time and grabbed my cell and my iPod touch off my dresser.

As I descended down the stairs and into the kitchen I heard my family. I also smelled food. As I entered the kitchen all eyes were on me. My aunts and my mom and grandmother along with Emily gave me thumbs up while my uncles and my dad and Sam groaned. The boys all wolf whistled at me and I blushed. My grandfather just patted me on the back. Leah looked at me and smiled that smile that let me know we were cool. I blushed and just continued on.

"Oh whatever. You guys are so lame." I teased. As usual the boys and Leah were all eating their weight in food. I made my morning rounds of greetings. I went to my parents first.

"Morning daddy, mommy." I smiled and hugged them both. I gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. Daddy wrapped his arm around me and squeezed. Mama kissed the top of my head and smiled at me.

"Morning sweet baby." Mama greeted. After my parents I went to my aunts and uncles and them to Esme. Esme was busy cooking breakfast bless her heart. Cooking for werewolves was like cooking for an army. I hugged Leah and Emily good morning. The boys had their own greeting. All the boys except Jake would kiss me on the cheek as a sign of respect for being their Alpha's best friend, imprintee and fiancé. Jake was now the pack's Alpha. Sam stopped when Emily got pregnant. Quil, Embry, Seth, my uncle by some complicated process and Leah was my aunt, Paul, Jared and Sam all kissed my cheek. The best part about being with the Alpha was that the pack had to listen to me too. It was totally awesome.

Last was Jake. I watched as he ate his food like the man he was. Fast. The moment his eyes landed on me I blushed. I walked over to him and straight into his arms. I hopped onto his lap and he wrapped one arm around my waist to hold me close.

"Mmm good morning." I breathed as I kissed his cheek. He kissed me softly on the lips and nuzzled my neck. I melted as he placed light kissed here and there. It made me feel good when he purred as I scratched at his chest.

"Good morning babe. Hungry?" Jake was in a good mood this morning. Which was great for me because today we were going shopping whether he wanted to or not.

"Yea, I am actually." My stomach growled to my embarrassment. Jake just laughed and grabbed his fork. He put a mouth full of eggs on the fork and held it to my mouth. I opened it as he put the food in my mouth. Jake continued to feed me when he whistled and the next thing I knew there was a glass of fresh warm blood in front of me.

"Thank you." I kissed him once more and finished my breakfast. After breakfast I helped grandma and mom do the dishes. Mostly everyone was still in the kitchen talking. It warmed my heart to know I had such a large family that loved me. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Jacob come behind me. I jumped when a pair of strong, protective arms encircled my tiny waist. I heard him chuckle at me.

"Hey Ness, the pack is gonna go out for a bit. Ok?" Jake always had this thing where he asked me if I was ok with him leaving. It showed me that he considered my feelings even when he wasn't here.

"That's fine. Just make sure you're back soon because we're going shopping." I knew he didn't much care for shopping but he always sucked it up for me.

"Alright. Bye babe. I love you." He whispered in my ear and soundly kissed me goodbye.

"Love you too. Oh, be careful!" I shouted after him. He continued walking from me.

"Will do, hun." Jake turned around and winked at me. God, I loved that man.


End file.
